Kafetra
Kafetra is a country lying between the realm of the Mountainfolk and the Trade Lake. It is bounded by Harä, Talor, Satï and Vadya. Kafetra is split into the forested east and grassy, rolling west. In the west is the region of Mezia, governed from Sirio and comprising Fabricata, Polcato, Neza, Sofcoro, Avermo, Caltini and Eluneo. In the centre is the capital Ensempia, split from the regions by its position on the very western edge of the forest that covers much of the northern shore of the Trade Lake. It is joined by the towns of Vento, Facce and Lacato, which similarly do not fit clearly into either region. The east of the country is the region of Giuglia, governed from the eponymous town and accompanied by the towns of Sarteria, Tripaglia, Ascorenni, Legnasi, Rarabras, Fiorese and Arezza. The Kafetran flag consists of a golden crown on a white field. The crown has a shadow, representing the oligarchy supporting the Grand Duke, and on the crown hangs an inverted orange laurel wreath - it is unclear what this represents, but may have originated from battle banners captured from the Tungrids during the Tungrid Wars - these were likely taken from Reme when the Tungrids were pushed out of Reman lands. History Pre-Kafetra At the turn of the 6th Century, the flat lands of Mezia was the dominion of a collection of Kafetro-Vadyan tribes. These tribes had a markedly different culture to the pure Vadyan tribes residing north of Astel - they were decidedly more feudal than tribal in their social hierarchy and attitudes towards civilisation. The Legnasian Forest, the eastern half of Kafetra, was dominated by the Marcher County of Legnasia - a buffer state created by Varhold to protect it from the tribes of Mezia. Following the destruction of Varhold at the Battle of Vorgebirge Legnasia was cast out into independence. Immediately the Count of Legnasia, Giannes Marsiglia, went on the offensive. His forces had been at Vorgebirge, but were one of the few forces still intact afterwards. Marching back to his fortress at Legnasi, Giannes restocked his army and headed east again. He encountered success and conquered much of what is now western Satï, marking his border at the Vorge River. He crowned himself King Giannes of the Legnasian and Vor Forests. In the following years the meteoric rise of Legnasia made the Mezian tribes uneasy. A new power rose along the bank of the Astarciy River - the Confederation of Astarcia. This feudal confederation quickly consolidated power over the plains, exacting tribute from the weak Duchy of Harä and unseating famous warlords like Ferreilarios and Hermianzena. In taking the lands of Ferreilarios Astarcia made an enemy of the Cyngdom of Talor, though their disputes were settled during the Red Plains War of the mid-520's. This put a detachment of the Fallen Company temporarily under Astarcian command, and the Confederation sent this detachment to raid Legnasia before they were recalled. Over the following decades Astarcia fostered friendly relations with several Legnasian counts and barons, primarily Count Carponio of Giuglia. In 537 Legnasia was attacked by the alliance of Satï, Ulgard and Folleland; the war was quickly won and Legnasia weakened. Now was the time that Astarcia struck. The Confederation called upon its sympathisers in Giuglia and Arevecchia, who rebelled and joined forces with the invading Astarcian army. Legnasi was put under siege and capitulated in August 538. The outlying fortresses, Sarteria in particular, held out far longer. It wasn't until 540 that the last Legnasian fortresses fell, marking the beginning of a unified Astarco-Legnasian state. Early Kafetra Massive changes were implemented following the Mezilegnasian War. While Astarcia won the war, it was forced to grant huge concessions to its Legnasian supporters to ensure their loyalty. Part of this was the relocation of the capital from Neza to Ensempia, symbolising the new centre of the country - half on the plains, and half in the forest. The country's official name was changed from 'Astarcia', which indicated the Astarciy River valley was the centre of the country, to 'Kafetra', an old Migration Age name for the basin between the Astarciy and Vorge Rivers. This also gave the country a reason to conquer lands like Talor and western Satï; they are also part of the de jure region of Kafetra. Another concession was demanded in 566. Count Carponio, now ageing and ailing, wanted to secure a noble future for his son and heir Iannes - he was aware that when he died his lands would be absorbed by the state - this had already happened to the lands of the Counts of Arevecchia and Vento. Carponio had amassed a great deal of political influence and military power over the last twenty-six years. He sent the governing council the Giuglian Ultimatum - he would secede and side with Talor if his demands were not met. He demanded that the country shift from a confederation to an oligarchic monarchy: the council would keep their positions as lawmakers and leaders, but would answer to the Grand Duke - a nobleman chosen democratically from among the remaining nobility. The council knew the implications of such a deal but could not refuse - the secession of Count Carponio would greatly weaken Kafetra, and the Talorian Cyng Ekkehard the Thunderbolt had been eyeing up the lands of Safcoro and Rarabras. So, out of desperation, the deal was accepted. As expected, Carponio rigged the ducal election and his son Iannes became the first Grand Duke. Since then the council has centralised more power and the Grand Duke has become more of a puppet.Category:Countries